


Not letting go

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Originally posted April 2016Gabi and Josh post season 3 finale





	1. Chapter 1

As always I don't own Young & Hungry. Happy reading!

Gabi bought a ticket on Josh's flight to Sydney and planned to surprise him on the plane. She opened the curtain to first class and saw him sitting at the bar with his therapist, drinking champagne. Her heart dropped and she yanked the curtain closed. She braved another look and saw her hand on his knee and them talking intimately. She shook her head sadly in disbelief and closed the curtain again and returned to her seat. She reached for her luggage and attempted to get off the plane but was stopped by the flight attendant.

"You have to take your seat Ma'am" she was told.

"No, you don't understand I have to get off the plane" Gabi said.

"The doors have closed, you cant exit the plane Ma'am, we are preparing for take off"

"I got on this plane to surprise a guy who I thought was THE GUY and you wanna know what I found? Him with another woman, his therapist of all people who kissed him after she was supposed to be helping him with his commitment issues so he could be with me" Gabi ranted.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you but its just not possible to get off the plane at this point. I'll bring you a drink" she said patting her arm for support.

Gabi pouted and returned to her seat. She was frantic the whole flight, devastated over Josh and not knowing what she was going to do once they landed. She didn't have a place to stay since she was planning to stay with Josh and she had even bought just a one way ticket since Josh had been given two plane tickets for his trip.

Once the plane landed she tried to avoid Josh at all costs but he ended up seeing her at customs. "Gabi" he called to her. She looked at him then hurried away in the other direction.

"Fuck" he said, "She must have seen me here with you" he told Jessica. "This is a nightmare"

"Well you two are done right?" she said putting her arm around his.

"I'll never be done with Gabi" he told her honestly and ran after her.

"Gabi wait" he called after her as he got closer.

She realized there was no way for her to get away from him since he knew she was there and she was currently stuck there. So she stopped and turned to face him.

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" he asked, completely surprised to see her there.

"Well my plan was to surprise you but it turns out I'm the one who got surprised when I saw you with her. I guess that kiss didn't really mean nothing to you after all" she said coldly.

"Its not like that, let me explain" he started.

"I don't want to hear it Josh. I cant keep doing this with you. I thought you were the one, that you and I had this epic romance story playing out for like a year and a half but there was always something keeping us apart. Then finally there wasn't anything in our way and we could finally be together and we were, for 5 days" she finished with a frown. "Don't you see Josh if we were meant to be it wouldn't be this hard, you would be able to kiss me and it would be easy to be with me if you really wanted to be. I'm not the one" she said sadly.

"That's not true" he said, hurt written all over his face. "You are the one" he said softly, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not" she shook her head. "It's hard but we have to face that" she said. "And I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to get home" she sighed.

"Stay here" he said quickly.

"With you and her on the saddest vacation ever? I don't think so"

"I'm not with her, that's what I am trying to tell you. I didn't invite her here, she bought herself a ticket"

"Come on Josh I saw you on the plane, sitting close, talking, her hand on your knee"

"We talked about you because I was devastated about you walking away" he told her honestly.

"There's nothing going on between us I swear. Gabi, I wouldn't lie to you"

She stared at him for a moment. "I believe you" she said, knowing it was true.

"Oh Thank God" he sighed, feeling a weight being lifted off of him.

"So if you believe me then give me a chance to talk this out, to prove to you that we do have that epic love story" he said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" she said, unsure.

"What do you have to lose? If you walk away we lose everything. Stay here with me. Give me a chance, give us a chance. Please?" he pleaded.

She thought about what Sofia had said to her before she left and knew she had to give them another shot.

"What are we going to do about her?" she said nodding at Jessica who was approaching them.

"I'll take care of it" he assured her.

"Well you better because if she comes with us I am going to punch her in the face" she said.

He grinned at her and turned to go talk to Jessica. He told her that Gabi was going to stay with him and so he needed her to stay somewhere else or go home. She agreed and apologized for causing any trouble for him. She wanted to apologize to Gabi as well but he told her that was a terrible plan but that he would convey the message for her. She left and Gabi and Josh made their way to the waiting car to take them to the hotel.

"Welcome Mr. Kaminski" he was greeted by the driver who held a sign with his name on it. Josh gave him their bags and he came around to open the door for Gabi. "Mrs. Kaminski" he greeted her. She just smiled and got into the car, Josh got in after her.

"Bet that freaked you out" she grinned, amused.

"It really didn't" he told her, kind of surprised himself.

The same thing happened when they checked into the hotel and neither of them corrected the error.

"I guess you're my wife on this trip" he said once they were in their room. "So we should treat it like a honeymoon" he said approaching her and putting his arms around her waist. "You know what that means dont you?" he grinned playfully.

"That we're finally going to sleep together all night long" she said gripping his upper arms. "I cant wait" she said biting her lip, her eyes locked on his.

He stared at her and started to lean in to kiss her.

"Because I am exhausted after that flight and the time difference" she grinned playfully and let go of his arms. She pulled back the comforter on the bed and jumped in, smiling at him teasingly.

"Nice. You got me" he said nodding.

"Sucker" she teased.

"You're going to sleep in your clothes?" he asked

"Nice try but you're not going to get me out of my clothes that easily Kaminski" she told him.

"Fair enough" he said and took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. She stared longingly at his bare chest. He climbed into bed next to her.

"Sleep well" he smiled and turned over on his side facing away from her.

"Yeah, uh you too" she stammered out, still flustered.

"And round two goes to me" he said turning his head toward her to gloat.

"You suck" she said shaking her head. He laughed and turned back over onto his back.

She got uncomfortable overnight trying to sleep in her jeans and decided to change. She had brought all lingerie items expecting to be romantic with Josh.

She chose a grape colored baby doll and panty set with lacy cups and a low cut back. She got back into bed with him and stared at his sleeping face. She scooted her back against him hoping to draw him into holding her. She smiled to herself when he immediately turned toward her and wrapped his arm around her, spooning her in his sleep. She fell asleep quickly and contentedly in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh woke up the next morning and realized Gabi was in his arms. He also was instantly aware of her bare skin pressed against his.

His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, his hand pressed against the bare skin of her stomach under her outfit. He decided to test the waters by lightly running his fingers across her tummy and over her hip. He groaned as he felt the thin string of her panties on her hip. He placed soft kisses on her neck to wake her up.

"Mmmmm" she moaned and leaned into him. He fought against every fiber of his being wanting to continue but he knew he should wake her up.

"Gabi" he whispered in her ear. She groaned sleepily and pressed her back into him. He continued to place feathery light kisses on her neck until her eyes fluttered open. She looked back at him in surprise.

"Hey" she said.

"Morning" he greeted her.

"Do you have to do anything today?" she asked.

"I was hoping to take my beautiful wife to breakfast then spend the day with her at the beach" he grinned.

"You're a mess" she shook her head.

They got up and got ready for the day. They had breakfast and then went to the beach. Gabi had on a coverup dress which she then pulled off over her head.

He stared at her clad in a bright blue bikini.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked looking her up and down.

She laughed "Is it a bad time to ask you to put sunblock on my back?" she asked sitting in front of him on his chair.

He put the lotion on his hands and rubbed it slowly into her skin.

"My hands are already greasy, should I keep going?" he asked.

She nodded and he put more lotion on his hands and reached around to her front, rubbing lotion on her chest and belly then moving down to her thighs.

He felt her breath hitch as he rubbed lotion into her inner thighs.

"Should I do you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked caught off guard. "Oh you mean lotion, yes please" he said quickly. She turned to face him and began rubbing lotion onto his hard chest and stomach. He watched her intently as her fingers moved over his skin. She got up and sat behind him and rubbed lotion onto his strong shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of his muscles and bare skin.

"All set" she said, patting his back as she returned to her own chair and laid back to sun herself.

He kept stealing glances at her bikini clad body. She noticed but didn't say anything, happy to have his attention.

After a while they got hot and he suggested they go for a swim. She agreed and they went out into the water. They lounged in the water a little more than waist deep for him which was deeper for her since she is considerably shorter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the kiss" he told her out of nowhere.

She looked at him "I guess I understand why you didn't" she said. "There was no way I wasn't going to freak out" she admitted.

"I didn't kiss her back, it didn't mean anything. I should have never gone back to her and just gotten another therapist but I didn't want to start all over"

"I shouldn't have been rushing you" she said. "I just wanted to be with you" she said honestly.

"That's all I want. I'm sorry this has been such a mess, not exactly the fairytale romance you wanted" he frowned.

Just then something brushed up against her leg, causing her to freak out and jump into his arms.

"Something touched my leg! Something touched my leg!" she screeched holding onto him tightly, her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

She was looking down into the water initially then looked at him to find him staring at her. Their eyes met and he looked at her lips and she knew he was going to kiss her. Her breath caught in her throat and he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers. She had been desperate to feel his lips on hers again since that last night their parents were there.

The kiss was soft and sweet and all too brief. She searched his eyes to see how he was feeling. He answered by leaning in for another kiss. This one started off soft but turned passionate as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and they made out for a few minutes.

"Isn't there a thing about it not counting when you're out of your home state?" she asked.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear but I'll take it. Go back to the room?" he asked breathlessly

"Oh yeah" she agreed. They hurried out of the water and grabbed their stuff and headed back to their room quickly.

He pressed her into the door kissing her deeply as he fumbled with the key. Once inside he moved them towards the bed.

"Wait, we need to shower, sunblock and salt water" she said stopping him.

He hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in still in his swim trunks.

"Whatcha doin there?" she asked, giggling.

"The water was cold" he said sheepishly indicating his lower half.

"Oh. Well we better see if we can fix that" she said and undid her top, exposing her breasts.

He reached his hand out and braced it against the shower wall for support. He stared at her now bare chest. "And now its fixed" he said shedding his trunks quickly.

She dropped her bottoms as well and joined him in the shower.

He turned her under the water and kissed her hungrily, pressing her body into his. They kissed and explored each others bodies while they soaped each other up. When they were all rinsed off he cut off the water and stepped out, getting her a towel and wrapping her in it to keep her warm. He toweled them both off before moving into the bedroom.

They made love and it was amazing.

Gabi suggested they not discuss the status of their relationship until they got back home so that they could just enjoy their time without stressing about it. Josh agreed and they had an amazing time being super close without the distractions of their normal life. They didn't talk about the past or their future, they just enjoyed each other.

At the award banquet in his acceptance speech Josh called Gabi the love of his life, which brought tears to her eyes. When he came back to the table she grabbed him and kissed him hard.

Later in bed she was laying in his arms, running her fingers over the bare skin of his chest. He watched her intently, knowing she was deep in thought.

"Whats going to happen tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it" she said not meeting his eyes.

He sighed, discouraged. "Gabi, I know you're scared"

"Who's scared? What? Not me" she rambled.

"I'm scared too, but the good news is I think I've already screwed it up as much as I possibly could so we should be good to go now" he joked.

She laughed "Okay maybe I'm a little scared" she agreed.

"I meant what I said tonight" he assured her.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other. They got up early and took one last walk on the beach to watch the sunrise together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She gripped his arms for support, feeling weak in the knees.

"What was that?" she asked after she caught her breath.

"In case its the last time I ever get to kiss you" he said.

She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled his face back down to hers kissing him again.

They went to the airport and got on the plane to return home.

Gabi turned to him, worry on her face. "What if we don't work at home? What if we have some weird dynamic where we only work away from our real lives?"

"We can make it work anywhere" he told her, taking her hand and kissing it.

They didn't talk about it the rest of the flight. When they got back to San Francisco, they walked to her car.

"Well here we are" he said, trying to read her expression as they put their bags in her car.

"Are you still in?" she asked, turning to him. "Because I'm in" she said smiling, "Please be in" she said nervously, staring at him.

He closed the distance and kissed her happily. "I am very much in" he said, smiling brightly at her before resuming kissing her.


End file.
